


Ready or Knot

by 5_erections



Series: To Be or Knot To Be [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Rutting, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_erections/pseuds/5_erections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes into an unexpected rut, no one's complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready or Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely didn't do the rut justice.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: http://5-erections.tumblr.com

“Haz – ugh, Harry you need to wait,” Louis says, trying to shove the keys into the lock with fumbling fingers. Harry’s pressed against his back, rubbing his rapidly hardening cock into the small of Louis’ back, nosing at the back of Louis’ neck.

“Can’t,” Harry gasps, “you smell so good.” He whimpers, digging his teeth into the back of Louis’ neck as his hands rub at Louis’ hips, big hands palming at the swell of Louis’ pregnant tummy. 

“I--I can’t get the damn key in the lock, Harry,” Louis whines at him, Harry’s scent is encompassing, thick waves of alpha filling Louis’ nose as his hole slickens, readying itself for Harry’s big alpha knot. 

Neither man was prepared for Harry’s rut, things like Lamaze classes and baby-proofing the apartment getting in the way. But his rut was here and it was happening now; apparently whether they were in the apartment or not. 

“Louis,” Harry grunts out, smoothing his hands down Louis’ belly to the front of his jeans, “open the goddamn door.” Louis whimpers at the alpha command he knows Harry didn’t mean it to be, but sure enough the key slides into the door at the tone of Harry’s voice. 

“Fucking finally,” Harry smacks a palm onto the door, shoving it open so it bashes against the wall, cracking the plaster. He ushers Louis inside, spinning him around before crowding him back against the wall. 

He presses his face into Louis’ hair, rubbing his nose behind Louis’ ear, scenting him. Their pheromones are an overwhelming mixture in the air, a pungent combination of them. 

Harry doesn’t even undo Louis’ jeans; they’re stretchy and just slide off of his hips, slightly wider from his pregnancy. He grips the waistband of Louis’ briefs, tugging them down as well. Louis gasps as a trail of slick slides down his thighs.

Then Harry drops to his knees, shoving his own jeans and briefs off his hips as he nuzzles against Louis’ pregnant belly, then lower, to the short hairs that surround Louis’ cock. 

“Smell s’good,” Harry slurs, tongue flicking out against Louis’ cock, making him shiver. “Taste good, too,” Harry growls, sucking Louis’ cockhead into his mouth. Louis knees shake, arousal completely taking over as Harry sucks sloppily at his cock, precome dribbling out slick and messy. 

Louis’s dizzy with it, Harry’s overwhelming alpha scent, stronger with his rut, fills Louis’ nose, wrapping him up in a haze of need. 

Harry’s not much better off. The taste of Louis mixed with the thick scent of his slick has Harry hungry for his mate, a desperate need to get his knot in his tight little omega. 

Harry removes his mouth from Louis’ cock, sloppily licking over his balls, before trying to get at Louis’ hole. He grabs one of Louis’ legs, pushing it up so Louis is balanced on one leg, back pressed against the wall. Harry licks at the slick coating the back of Louis’ raised thigh, slurping at the wet skin and sucking a harsh love bite. 

Louis whimpers, fingers scrambling at the wall before winding tightly in Harry’s curls. “Harry, Harry,” he chants, needing something, anything, to get rid of the overwhelming need that’s taken over his body. 

“We gotta, fuck, we gotta get to a bed, get you comfortable,” Harry says, voice muffled from where he’s slurping at Louis’ slick. Louis whimpers, touched at Harry’s sensitivity to his omega, even through the haze of his rut. After sucking another love bite into Louis’ raised thigh, he gets to his feet, knees cracking from being crouched for so long. “C’mon,” he slurs, tugging Louis towards their bedroom. 

Once the door is slammed behind them Harry crowds Louis back onto the bed. Falling carefully on top of him, pressing his face into the sweat on Louis’ neck, moaning uncontrollably. 

“Fuck Lou, gotta get in you, need to knot, god,” he whimpers, hips humping against Louis’ leg. 

“Yeah,” Louis gasps, spreading his legs wide. Harry has a different idea, tearing himself away from Louis’ neck, where his scent is strong and sweet, then pushing up Louis’ thighs so they’re pressed up against his swollen tummy. 

“There,” Harry mumbles, before pressing his face against Louis’ hole. He slurps greedily, tucking in two fingers alongside the press of his tongue. He groans in pleasure, completely submerged in Louis, where his scent is thickest. Louis cries out in pleasure, hole fluttering at the attention from Harry’s tongue and fingers. 

“God Harry, yes,” he whimpers with a high whine, “Knot me babe, need it.”

That’s all Harry needs to pull away, the tone of pure desperation in Louis’ voice, Louis’ tone imitating the way Harry feels. 

Harry pushes himself onto his knees, swiping his fingers through Louis’ slick before coating his cock, he presses his cockhead against Louis’ fluttering hole, puffy and red from Harry’s attention. 

Harry licks his lips, groaning at the taste of Louis’ slick as he presses into Louis with one smooth thrust, sinking in slowly as Louis’ hole flutters and relaxes around the thick stretch of Harry’s swollen cock.

Louis wails as Harry presses in, finally able to itch the scratch that only Harry’s cock can reach. 

Harry’s not gentle, a welcome change from how tender he’s been during Louis’ pregnancy. Louis’s lucky to have an alpha so sweet and sensitive, but the raw need to be claimed and used has taken over his senses. Harry’s hips slams in and out but Louis’ glad for it, the need to be knotted overwhelming everything else as he tries to fuck himself back on Harry’s cock. 

Harry bends down over Louis’ body, lips sealing around a pert nipple, biting quick and sharp then suckling softly on the tender skin.

“Wait—shit, Harry,” Louis gasps, hands tangling in Harry’s hair as he tries to tug him away from his swollen nipple. Harry raises his head in question, hips still fucking into Louis. “I’m just, you know, gonna--leak,” he blushes, cheeks pinking up more. Harry just grins wolfishly before leaning back down, sealing his lips around Louis’ nipple.

He roughly tongues at the puffy skin, Louis whining as the pressure builds up, and then sighing as his nipple starts to leak milk. 

Louis started producing milk two weeks ago, his nipples had been so puffy and tender; the barest of touches was enough to make his knees shake. Harry was always delighted by how sensitive Louis’ nipples are on a regular day, but the pregnancy was brought that sensitivity to a whole new level. 

Harry laps at the milk gently before switching to the other nipple, biting and suckling at it teasingly before it too starts to leak. 

Louis’ reached a whole new level of desperation, face turned to the side, mouth open in silent whimpers and breathy gasps as Harry slams home.

With each thrust into Louis’ hole Harry’s knot starts to swell a little more. His rim stretches to accommodate the bulge at the base of Harry’s cock with each drive in and out, hole clenching in a desperate attempt to hang on to it. 

The noises their bodies make are slick and wet as Harry slams in and out, knot tugging at Louis’ hole until he slides back in once more with a slick pop. Louis’ so hot and tight inside, he moans as Harry grinds the swell of his knot deep inside him, long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. 

Harry draws away from Louis’ chest, starts biting at the red swell of Louis’ lips as his knot swells that much more, finally orgasming as their bodies completely lock together, cock spurting into Louis’ welcoming hold. 

“Harry,” Louis groans, still grinding back against Harry as his cock shoots off against the swell of his pregnant belly, cum splashing hot against his and Harry’s stomachs. His hole pumps out more slick, leaking around the swell of Harry’s knot. 

Harry’s body feels electric, the desperate need to dominate and knot subsiding now that he’s finally where he needs to be, knot tightly locked into the tight clench of Louis’ hole. He finally gets a good look at his lovely mate now that his senses are no longer blurred with need.

Louis looks wrecked. His hair is dishevelled and sweaty around his face, a deep flush high on his cheeks has spread down his chest. He’s soaked too, chest sticky with the slick from Harry’s face and the milk from his nipples, tummy soaked with his own cum while his thighs are soaked with slick. He’s riddled in love bites too; blotchy red marks cover his inner thigh, chest, and neck, just waiting to turn into a bruise. 

Harry presses his nose to Louis’ neck again, nudging at the curve of his jaw, “How y’doing love?” He asks, voice hushed now that the raw need has dispersed. 

“Ngh,” Louis grunts, eyes still shut as he shivers out aftershocks. 

Harry rubs his hand through the wetness on Louis’ belly, “You’re so messy,” he whispers, tongue flicking out to taste Louis’ sweat. He grinds his knot in gently, causing Louis to whimper. “So messy inside too, hmm? All slick with my cum.” Louis groans, clenching around Harry’s knot. “My sweet boy.” 

Harry gently brings Louis’ legs down to wrap around his waist, careful not to tug on Louis’ hole. He curls himself over Louis’ body, careful not to put any pressure on the swollen curve of Louis’ pregnant tummy. He smooths a protective hand over it, “S’not long now, s’it?” 

Louis smiles, and shakes his head slowly. “No,” he replies, bringing one of his own hands to link with Harry’s over his bell. “Can’t wait.” 

Harry grins wide, carefully pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips, licking into his mouth when Louis starts to kiss back. 

“Can’t wait.”


End file.
